Fire Truck
The Fire Truck '''(sometimes spelled '''Firetruck) is an emergency service vehicle that has appeared in every Grand Theft Auto game, used by the fire department that the truck is part of. Most fire trucks are equipped with a water cannon, which is used by the firefighters to estinguish fires. It is also important for many firefighting missions, which require the player to put out fires with the cannon. GTA III era The fire truck that appears in this era can reach high speeds and has good acceleration, however the resulting lack of traction in such a heavy vehicle makes it susceptible to oversteer and spinning. Like Police Cars and Ambulances, it is equipped with sirens and lights that make traffic move out of the way. Its hose can be used to spray pedestrians, knocking them down. The player can also activate Firefighter missions with the Fire Truck. Fire Trucks also has lots of hitting power. They can send smaller vehicles flying and will make short work of getting through Enforcer barricades. When ramming, it is best that you get the Fire Truck to top speed for maximum hitting power. Most vehicles can be pushed out of the way by the Fire Truck. In GTA San Andreas, a second Fire Truck variant exists, equipped with a non-interactive ladder but having no water cannon, sirens or functional strobe lights, and does not allow the player to trigger the fire-fighting side-mission. Unlike the hose variant, the ladder variant does not sustain cosmetic damage except for its breakable headlights. It is also worth noting that the ladder variant is enabled to use the Pay 'n' Spray, allowing the player to repair the vehicle. The vehicle has no other practical use besides basic transport. However with the help of mods, the ladder can be controlled. In GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories, and GTA Vice City Stories, the Fire Truck is based on a Pierce Contender, with the front resembling a Seagrave Marauder; unlike many vehicles in GTA Vice City Stories, however, the Fire Truck in the game follows the design of the GTA III and GTA Liberty City Stories renditions rather than the GTA Vice City rendition. In GTA San Andreas, the standard Fire Truck resembles a Crimson Spartan; the ladder variation is based on a Pierce Arrow. Fire Trucks in GTA III, GTA Vice City, GTA Liberty City Stories and GTA Vice City Stories may also be numbered 1 to 6, or unnumbered. Firefighter side-mission : Main article: Firefighter The firefighter side-mission can be toggled by entering a fire truck. In some games, completion of this side-mission is required for 100% Completion. The mission requires the player to find and estinguish inflamed cars or pedestrians in a city. Locations Starting a fire in a city will signal the fire department, having them show up in a fire truck. Other than that, the truck will spawn at a fire station. GTA Vice City *Spawns at the fire station in Downtown, Vice City. GTA Vice City Stories *Spawns at a fire station (where?) Category:Vehicles